


Worlds Away

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, And The FBI, Black/White - Freeform, Crew Searching For Sanji, Discrimination, Fake-Family, Falling In Love, Family, Gentleman, Just The Police, Memory Loss, Multi, No Marines, Safety, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, farm, new feelings, no pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: The car lights came closer very quickly, and Sanji had no time to get out of the way. The vehicle hit him square on. It send him flailing into the underbrush. He tumbled down and down and down, scraping his skin, gouging his suit, leaves between his hair. Something hit him hard in the head and his vision danced. Black spots and white streaks flew into his sight and he blinked harshly. He laid still, seeing the shine of light coming closer and hearing footsteps approach. Before he could see who it was, he had fallen unconscious.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. One

The car lights came closer very quickly, and Sanji had no time to get out of the way. The vehicle hit him square on. It send him flailing into the underbrush. He tumbled down and down and down, scraping his skin, gouging his suit, leaves between his hair. Something hit him hard in the head and his vision danced. Black spots and white streaks flew into his sight and he blinked harshly. He laid still, seeing the shine of light coming closer and hearing footsteps approach. Before he could see who it was, he had fallen unconscious.

His eyes fluttered open to bright light that shone in his face. He groaned softly and blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. A soft cloth was pressed to his head and the cool wetness of it made him moan softly. It felt divine against his pounding temple.

He blinked again, and slowly, the room began to come into focus. Before him sat a young girl, her hair in twin braids behind her back and deep brown eyes looking down on him as she wiped his forehead with the cool rag. Her face was in deep concentration and he wondered what she would look like if she smiled. She had bitten her lip, letting it turn red and shine with saliva. Her dress was made of a blue cloth, with frilly lace on the sides and, to be honest, it covered quite a lot of her body.

She stopped suddenly, her eyes flitting to his and they widened a fraction before she smiled. It suited her, letting her eyes twinkle in the darkened room.

“You’re awake, how are you feeling?” she asked, voice calm and quiet.

He opened his mouth, coughed once when his voice rasped and then croaked out his answer. “I’m fine,” he managed.

Her eyebrows tilted down, an obvious frown forming on her delicate face. She sighed, placed the rag away somewhere and stood. Her dress was long, coming beneath her knees and probably stopping at her ankles. She wore no shoes, barefooted on the wooden planks.

“Come, sit up,” she said, helping him to sit as she said that.

He groaned in protest, but let himself be lead by her. She seemed kind and strong. When he was seated, she stuffed some pillows behind his back and crossed her arms, looking over her work.

“Now that you are awake, can you tell me your name?” she asked, picking up the rag again and wiping some sweat from his brow.

He frowned at that. His name, that was quite a good question. He… couldn’t remember. She had probably seen his struggle, laying a hand on his shoulder to make him look up.

“It’s alright. You where hit by our car so I understand if you are mad,” she told him.

“No, no,” he said quickly, holding up his hands and capturing hers in one of them. “That’s not what I meant. I just… I can’t remember,” he answered.

Her eyes widened at that and she took a step back, though hindered by his hand holding hers. She squeezed his hand, a comfort, he was sure.

“That’s alright, we’ll figure it out. Is there something that you want us to call you? You can’t go without a name after all,” she said.

He smiled at her and nodded. “Sure, call me… Prince, Mr Prince.”

She smiled. “Well then Mr Prince, how about you come downstairs and eat something?”

If he was honest, that sounded like a lovely idea.


	2. Two

As they came downstairs, he could see a woman cooking in the small kitchen, a large table taking up space in the dining room and a cushy looking living room where two identical children where playing. The young girl took him to the table, messed around with his hair for a moment before leaving it be and sat down herself.

“My name is Louise O’Neil, you’ll be staying with us until you’re healed, does that sound alright?”

He nodded quickly, he wouldn’t mind staying here for as long as it took for him to regain his memories. The girl smiled. Then she pointed at the kitchen and the woman cooking there.

“That’s my mother, her name is Katie. In the room there are Blake and Brian, the twins. Anthony is upstairs and father is probably still on the field.”

He nodded again, understanding what she meant. The woman in the kitchen walked over to them and smiled as she saw him.

“Good morning young man, how are you feeling? I hope you’re not too injured after last nights ordeal,” she said, setting down a heavy pot of something define smelling.

Prince shook his head, he had no injuries that he was aware of. “No Madame,” he said, smiling at her.

“Oh, a polite young man as well. Dear me, what have we done,” the woman moaned.

Prince smiled a little and stood from his chair, bowing to her. It seemed to surprise her.

“I don’t remember my name, but your lovely daughter here has told me I should have one. I chose to go by Mr Prince for now, just until I can remember,” he said to her.

The woman frowned a bit, but then nodded her head. “Alright, well sit down, darlin’. Food is served. Louise, please fetch your brothers,” Katie said.

The blonde haired girl nodded and stood, smiling at him before disappearing into the other room and calling for her brothers. Katie had walked to the door, her blue dress as refined as Louise’s, but a bit more that of a grown woman. Her brown hair was tucked into a bun, a bow tied between it. Her shoes clicked on the tile and she pulled the door open, shouting outside for her husband that dinner was served.

Prince chuckled and busied himself with serving all the plates. The pot contained a stew of some sort, and as he had filled all the plates, Katie had returned with a surprised look on her face.

“Why, thank you,” she said, a smile on her face.

He smiled at her, sitting down on his seat and waiting for the others to attend. The twins came into the room, each having brown hair and green eyes to match. One had a bandage around his head and the other one on his cheek, causing Prince to frown in wonder.

“Who’re you?” the one with the bandaged head said.

“Blake, don’t be so rude!” Katie immediately snapped. “This young man is our guest, treat him as such,” she said.

Blake pouted, sat himself down in his seat and bowed his head. “My name is Blake, and this is my brother Brian,” he said.

Prince smiled. “I’m sorry, but I can’t give you my real name, but call me Prince.”

Blake nodded, then went for his fork, to which his mother slapped him on the head. Prince didn’t have to wonder where the bandage came from anymore. He cringed, but it hadn’t been a hard slap, so he guessed it was alright.

The front door opened and in came a blonde haired man, cigarette dangling from his lips as he scanned the room. His shirt was hanging loosely, grease on his hands and on his pants. He took the cigarette from his mouth as he laid eyes on Prince.

“Well, good to see you awake, ma boy. Had a good ol’ rest?” he asked.

Prince nodded his head and said, “Thank you for taking care of me, Sir. I cannot repay your kindness.”

The man smirked and walked towards the sink, washing his hands and giving his wife a kiss on her lips. Katie smiled and sat at the table. Her husband joined and grinned at Prince.

“You can repay me by helping on the farm, ma boy. It’d be a great help,” he said.

Prince nodded happily. “Sure, I’ll help,” he answered.

The man grinned, and in the corner of his eye, Prince saw Louise smile as well.


End file.
